Ciladas do Destino
by Milinha
Summary: (Cap 3: Aviso Urgente!) As vezes algo acontece na sua vida que a muda radicalmente. Isto irá acontecer com uma jovem, ela verá que as vezes é preciso se reunir ao seu pior inimigo para se livrar da morte! DG.
1. Default Chapter

**Lágrimas de traição:**

Gina respirou fundo pela milhonésima vez, tentando se controlar para não recomeçar a chorar, agora que conseguira parar. Mas estava sendo difícil, pois a cena da traição de seu namorado povoava a sua mente de minuto a minuto. Como ele podia ter sido tão baixo? Porque não falou para ela que não a amava? Teria sido muito menos doloroso! E as palavras dele para aquela garota... Ah, isso a humilhava, o que completava o quão baixo ele fora. Não importava se ele era o menino que salvou o mundo bruxo das trevas quando pequeno. Ele podia até ser um herói corajoso, aos olhos das pessoas, e até foi, um dia, aos olhos dela. Mas agora ela via o quão covarde ele era e como ele não tinha caráter.

"Ela é só uma diversão. Você que é a verdadeira"

Ela só era uma diversão, uma mera diversão. Uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto. Aquelas palavras lhe doíam no coração e lhe perfuravam a alma dolorosamente, sufocando-a, sem pena. O único jeito que ela encontrava para respirar era pelos soluços e pelas lágrimas que a cegavam, escorrendo pelo seu rosto como pequenas gotas de dor, mas ao mesmo tempo ela sentia que cada lágrima derramada era como se veneno saísse dela.

Parou de chorar depois de algum tempo. Virou o rosto e viu o sol nascer ao longe, transformando a escuridão da noite, aos poucos, com seus raios alaranjados fracos, mas poderosos. Era uma visão linda, uma obra de arte. Mas estava tão compenetrada na solidão das trevas que não conseguia desfrutar daquele momento mágico da natureza em que o sol pedia passagem para poder brilhar.

Desviou seus olhos do sol e abraçou fortemente o seu travesseiro. Não queria levantar-se, não queria enfrentar o mundo, não queria ver que tudo que um dia planejou não poderia se concretizar. Agora estava vivendo a dura realidade da vida. Ou será que ela fantasiou tanto o momento de estar casada com ele, que a decepção acabou sendo maior quando percebeu que o seu doce conto de fadas fora quebrado, estilhaçado em poucos segundos? Mas junto com aqueles cacos de sua fantasia estava o seu coração e seus sentimentos.

Ficou mais algum tempo abraçada com o seu travesseiro, até que olhou para o quarto e levantou-se. Mesmo estando abatida não poderia ficar ali, trancada, afogada em suas mágoas. Tinha que continuar a viver, falava para si mesma, enquanto a água quente do chuveiro escorria pelo seu corpo, revigorando-a pouco a pouco.

Saiu do chuveiro depois de alguns minutos, enrolou-se na toalha e, ao passar pelo espelho, notou como estava. Parecia ter saído de um forte resfriado: seus olhos não escondiam as olheiras da noite mal dormida, além de estarem levementeccc avermelhados pelo choro. Deveria tomar alguma providência, não queria que notassem que ela havia chorado. Pensou um pouco e saiu do banheiro, indo em direção aos seus pertences, procurou algo e com um leve sorriso tirou um estojo vinho. Encaminhou-se novamente para o banheiro, passou um pouco de base para esconder as olheiras e uma maquiagem bem leve, quase imperceptível. Saiu novamente e colocou o uniforme. Depois, saiu do dormitório para em seguida passar pelo buraco do retrato saindo, finalmente, da Torre da Grifinória.

Andou sem rumo pelos corredores de pedra. Não sabia para onde ir, e ainda estava cedo para ir tomar café. Poderia passear pelos jardins, sentir o calor do sol e o cheiro gostoso da natureza. Talvez fosse bom para anima-la e colocar as idéias em ordem. Mas este último não a agradava. Colocar os pensamentos em ordem significava lembrar-se do beijo, das palavras dele. E isso iria a entristecer de novo. Não queria lembrar, mas ela sabia que quando o visse seria inevitável.

Ele não sabia que ela havia descoberto o seu segredo. Mas logo iria saber, ela não poderia continuar namorando alguém que não a amava, além de esse alguém lhe trair pelas costas. Iria acabar com o relacionamento deles. Mas sentia-se fraca ao pensar naquilo. Não sabia se teria tanta coragem assim para dizer ao Harry que aquilo tinha que terminar. Ele não iria se importar, mas ela iria sentir-se como se algo fosse perdido e justo para aquela piranha da Helen Brils.

Helen era uma garota loira, um pouco mais baixa que Harry. Tinha olhos azuis piscina e era extremamente magra. Não que ela fosse gorda, pelo contrário, Gina, com o tempo tinha ganhado um corpo realmente tentador. Mas era pouco notado pela fama da sua família. Graças aos Weasley Gina era alvo de brincadeiras e zoações. Sempre lembrava-se de pessoas da Sonserina falando para ela "Sai de perto sua Weasley nojenta, não quero pegar vermes" ou então quando passava fingiam levar um susto. Isso a deixava deprimida. Muitas dessas brincadeiras ela levava na esportiva, não respondia. Sabia que se respondesse seria pior para ela. Mas últimamente não estava mais agüentando tais provocações, ficava sem responder, mas sempre, em pensamento, amaldiçoava o dono delas. Não que isso surtisse efeito, mas amenizava a sua raiva. Depois que passara a namorar Harry, as zoações vinham em dobro como "A Weasley conseguiu fisgar um ricaço" ou algo haver com dinheiro. Ela era pobre, mas era feliz com seus irmãos e com os seus pais em sua casa. Porque é que as pessoas não viam que dinheiro não é tudo? Que a felicidade muitas vezes é encontrada só com um simples gesto que te faz rir ou então com um sentimento puro? Que o dinheiro muitas vezes era alvo para muitas tristezas? Respirou fundo, se controlando para as lágrimas não rolarem pelo seu rosto. Levantou os olhos e olhou o leve balançar da árvore sob a qual estava sentada. Nem havia percebido que chegara ali e que se sentara em uma árvore grande, perto do lago que refletia em suas águas o céu azul, como a natureza era linda. Mas ela estava com problemas, e isso não estava permitindo que ela ficasse de bem com a natureza naquele momento. Ela queria chorar igual a chuva, ela queria gritar igual aos trovões e a paz daquela manhã a estava perturbando, dando até uma leve raiva nela. Ela amaria estar igual a natureza daquela manhã. Leve e calma.

Gina olhou para o horizonte e, com uma certa relutância, levantou-se e se dirigiu para o refeitório. Porém, antes de entrar, estampou seu melhor sorriso no rosto, mesmo sendo apenas uma máscara para os seus sentimentos. Após entrar, rumou diretamente para a mesa da Grifinória e sentou-se, olhando a sua volta as poucas pessoas que já haviam acordado. Olhou para os pratos fartos ao seu redor e fez uma careta. Não estava com a mínima fome. Mas tentou comer, pegou um pouco de leite e uma torrada. Mas quando ia dar a primeira mordida, seu estômago revirou incomodamente ao ver o trio entrar pela porta. "Tão cedo?", ela pensou. Ainda era muito cedo para eles estarem acordados, talvez tivessem caído da cama. Seu coração ficou acelarado ao vê-los vindo em sua direção. Hermione e Rony não importava para ela, mas sim a terceira pessoa que os acompanhava com um sorriso alegre. Eles pareciam estar correndo. Ou era ela que queria que as coisas acontecessem em câmera lenta? Assustou-se ao ver o trio dar oi para ela e sentar-se. Gina não falava nada, só estava atenta a conversa do trio, ou melhor, de Harry e Rony, que falavam sobre quadribol, enquanto Hermione conversava com uma garota. Depois de um tempo o refeitório começou a se encher, o zum-zum-zum alto das conversas dos alunos já ecoavam pelas paredes e foi que neste meio tempo que Gina sentiu outro solavanco na barriga ao ver Helen Brils entrar sorridente no salão e sentar-se na mesa da Grifinória, começando a se servir e conversar com seus amigos. Gina respirou fundo e achou que já estava na hora de colocar tudo em pratos limpos.

- Harry? - ele virou-se para ela - poderíamos conversar, a sós?

- Agora?

- Sim, Harry, agora - ela não sabia se teria coragem de fazer aquilo mais tarde. Era agora ou nunca.

- Não podemos falar aqui?

- Poder até pode, mas acho que o assunto é só de interesse meu e seu - falou séria, encarando-o.

Harry nunca tinha visto Gina daquele jeito, geralmente ela falava com ele de um jeito dócil. Mas aquelas palavras estavam muito longe de ser dóceis, eram sérias, aquilo o assutava um pouco. Nunca vira a ruiva falar daquele jeito com ele. O que será que havia acontecido? Ele se perguntava a encarando também.

- Tudo bem Gina, posso pelo menos acabar de tomar o meu café?

- Não, Harry, não pode. Entenda, ou eu falo isso em particular ou irei falar aqui. Escolha.

- Gina, deixe ele terminar de tomar café. Aí você podem ter esta conversa mais calmamente - Rony se intrometeu lançando a eles um olhar maroto.

- Não, tem que ser agora. Quando ele terminar de tomar café, talvez eu não tenha coragem de falar e, provavelmente, as aulas estarão prestes a começar.

- Não pode ser no almoço?

- Tudo bem - ela respirou fundo, ela deu chance para falar aquilo em particular - Harry - disse, tremendo - a..ac..acabou - disparou - acabou tudo, não quero mais ser sua namorada.

- Como assim, Gina?- Harry, na sua frente, piscou várias vezes, tentando processar a informação.

- Não ouviu direito? Acabou! - ela já tinha lágrimas nos olhos, não queria fazer aquilo. Mas a cena da noite anterior não poderia ser passada em branco.

- Mas porquê? O que eu fiz? - ele agora levantara-se e ela também.

- Me traiu.

- Te trai? Quando? Onde?

- Mas como é cínico! - disse. Agora muitas pessoas do refeitório já estavam olhando para os dois - mas eu posso te responder. Me traiu sim, com a Brils, quando? Ontem de noite e onde? Na biblioteca! Admite que me traiu! Admite em frente de toda a escola! Ou você terá coragem de mentir?

Harry não respondeu, fazendo agora uma lágrima rolar solta pelo rosto dela novamente. Mas o que veio seguido das lágrimas, surpreendeu não só a ela, mas sim a todos.

PLAFT, o barulho do tapa dela no rosto de Harry ecoou pelas paredes do refeitório. De repente tudo ficou em silêncio, podia-se ouvir até uma agulha caindo ao longe. Gina seguiu os movimentos do ex-namorado com os olhos. Ele levava a mão para o local onde estava o tapa de Gina, estampado em seu rosto, e olhou-a incrédulo.

- Isso, Harry, foi para você aprender que não se brinca com os sentimento dos outros dessa maneira.

E saiu correndo para algum lugar. Ela não sabia aonde, só deixou suas pernas lhe guiarem, mas sentiu que esbarrara em alguém quando saiu, mas não se importou quem era. Só queria se afastar dali o mais rápido possível.

- Como pode trair minha irmã?

Um Rony vermelho de raiva, após ver a irmã sair e processar corretamente as informações, estava de pé, encarando Harry, berrando e quase pulando no pescoço dele. Só não o fazia, pois Dino Thomas o estava segurando pelas axilas o impedindo.

- Rony, se acalme - Hermione pedia suplicante.

- Acalmar? Hermione você está o protegendo?

- Eu sei que o que Harry fez não é certo, mas deixe ele se explicar..

- EXPLICAR? - berrou - EXPLICAR O QUE?

- Porque ele fez isso...

- ELE NÃO TEM O QUE EXPLICAR - respirou fundo - já foi tudo explicado, ele traiu minha irmã e se este traste não me soltar vai acabar apanhando antes dele!

- Harry, porque você fez isso? - Hermione perguntou, ignorando Rony, mas ele não respondeu deixando-a cada vez mais aflita.

- Ai está a prova Mione, ele não tem o que explicar!

- Eu... eu ... eu traí, sim, sua irmã Rony... - Harry desabafou, fazendo Rony ficar mais vermelho ainda.

- E ainda tem coragem de admitir!

- NÃO ERA ISSO QUE VOCÊ QUERIA? - Harry berrou.

- NÃO, O QUE EU QUERO É ACABAR COM A SUA RAÇA! - Rony berrou mais alto, se debatendo nos braços de Dino que o segurava cada vez mais forte - ME LARGUE! - vociferou.

- Largue ele, Sr. Thomas- uma voz rígida e feminina veio atrás deles.

- Mas se eu largá-lo, ele irá bater no Potter - retrucou.

- Se ele bater no Sr.Potter só irá aumentar a detenção que os dois levarão. Solte-o, se não o fizer irei puní-lo por desrespeito a um professor.

Dino soltou Rony, que respirou com dificuldade, olhando com ódio para Harry.

- O que se passa por aqui? Isso são modos dentro de um refeitório, senhores?

Nenhum dos dois respondeu, mas Rony lançou olhares mortíferos para Harry.

- "timo. Já que ninguém me respondeu...

- Professora McGonagall, deixe-me explicar - Hermione tomou a palavra, interrompendo a professora - Harry traiu Gina e...

- Potter! Nunca pensei que você fosse digno de tal coisa, mas não posso deixar isto passar em branco. Os dois, em detenção, estejam em minha sala hoje ás 20:00. E menos 40 pontos para a Grifinória. Agora vão todos para a aula!

Ela saiu dali após dar mais uma olhada neles. Rony pegou sua mochila e saiu do refeitório com passos rápidos. Harry olhou o amigo sair e sentou-se pesadamente na mesa, passou a mão nervosamente no cabelo e olhou á sua frente. Hermione o olhava tristemente e repreeendedora. Como se com o olhar ela falasse "Você é um idiota insencível"

- Hermione pode ir atrás do Rony, não precisa ficar me olhando!

- Eu até iria, mas quero saber porquê você fez isso Harry.

- Eu não sei, foi mais forte que eu. Gina é muito certinha e delicada, eu precisava de mais ação- ele falava como se explicasse o clima através dos tetos invisíveis.

- Falava isso para ela Harry, ou até mesmo falava para ela que não a queria mais.

- Eu tentei..

- Tentou? Tá bom Harry quando resolver falar a verdade fale comigo de novo ok? Tchau.

Ela virou-se e o deixou ali atônito. ""timo o que falta me acontecer mais?" pensava dando um soco na mesa e levantando-se com raiva, saindo do refeitório "Perdi dois amigos e ainda recebi um tapa de minha ex-namorada. Isso é realmente ótimo."

- Harry espere- era Helen- Espere- disse segurando, agora, o braço dele- porque não me falou que tinha uma namorada?

""timo, só faltava isso para completar a minha manh"

- Pensei que soubesse!

- Não, eu não sabia! Mas fico feliz por ter preferido a mim do que aquela ruivinha nojenta!

Ela se aproximou para dar um beijo nele, mas Harry a empurrou para longe de si com nojo.

- Ela não é nojenta Brils, a única nojenta aqui é você!

- Não foi isso que me pareceu ontem..

- Ontem foi ontem, deveria estar sem meus óculos para não ver a vadia que você é. Saia de perto de mim!

- Tá nervosinho? Sei que você está falando para descarregar a raiva. Porque não se alivia me beijando? Acho que é melhor não, já que o nosso caso ficou publico graças a ruivinha!

- Você me dá nojo! Não sei como pude ficar com uma garota hipócrita que nem você!- deu ás costas para ela, mas sentiu algo o barrar pelo braço- me largue!- ele puxou o braço com raiva- me esqueça!

- Você ainda vai me procurar Potter, você vai ver!

- Nem que fique louco eu beijo novamente um trasgo que nem você!- e saiu dali o mais rápido possível.

Enquanto isso em outro extremo do castelo Gina parava ofegante, se apoiando na parede de um corredor escuro. Ela já havia estado ali, aquele corredor era pouco utilizado, na verdade ás pessoas o evitavam, pois ali jazia um escuridão que amedrontava muitos. Mas para Gina estava perfeito, o corredor não era tão escuro, em alguns pontos específicos tochas insistiam em arder, ali também havia quadros antigos e umas estátuas um pouco assustadoras. Mas Gina com um sorrisinho pensou divertida que talvez seu rosto, aquele intante, estivesse mais assustadora que ás estátuas. Provavelmente estaria parecendo um zumbi.

Encostou-se na parede fria de pedras e escorregou lentamente para o chão enquanto ouvia o sinal anunciando a primeira aula zumbir ecoante pelo corredor. Não estava com animo para ir para aula e ainda ter que ouvir os comentários dos amigos a sua volta sobre o ocorrido do café da manhã. Talvez os amigos não comentassem abertamente, mas os outros que provavelmente iriam vê-la logo estaria cochichando algo que não iria lhe agradar nada. Respirou fundo, com um frio percorrendo-lhe a espinha lembrou-se que algum dia teria que enfrentar aquilo tudo e falar mais alto. Mas será que teria coragem?

"Lógico que tenho" pensou convicta "Não entrei para Grifinória á toa"

Mas tinha dúvidas em relação a isso. Era tão boba, no primeiro ano deixou-se levar por um diário e agora deixou-se levar pelo coração. Sim, o coração muitas vezes nos mandava por caminhos ruins, cheios de obstáculos e magoas. Será que o coração de Gina só sabia escolher o caminho que no final a faria sofrer? Será que tinha que pensar mais com a cabeça e contradizer seu coração um pouco? Será que assim iria parar de viver sonhos e ilusões? Talvez fosse melhor agir por impulsos. Talvez conseguisse algo assim, sempre perguntavam-na algo e ela demorava para responder, pois muitas vezes resolvia refletir. Talvez se deixasse de pensar um pouco e confiasse mais nela conseguisse a atenção desejada.

Com aqueles pensamentos começou a percorrer o longo corredor em busca de luz. Ao chegar em um centro iluminado, seu olhos ofuscaram diante da claridade, mas depois que acostoumou-se, pôs-se a andar pelo castelo em busca de respostas. Sabia que estaria em encrencas se algum professor a pegasse fora da aula uma hora daquelas. Mas duvidava muito disso. Divertida pensou se algum professor saísse de alguma porta e a pegasse. Sim, depois disso o dia não iria ser ruim. Virgínia Weasley primeiro arranja uma confusão no refeitório e depois é pega cabulando aula. Sua reputação não ficaria ruim. Talvez aumentasse, não era assim que ás pessoas gostavam? Mas não queria pegar um detenção, a única coisa que queria aquele instante era um ombro amigo para poder chorar e contar-lhe ás magoas e talvez ali naquele amigo achasse ás respostas para a sua vida.

"Tom"

Foi o primeiro nome que lhe veio a mente e logo repreendeu-se por pensar nele como amigo. Mas não era verdade? Tom mesmo que só querendo usa-la para seus fins de poder teve suas qualidades, fora o melhor amigo de Gina e a ajudou bastante. Como sentia falta dos conselhos dele.

Balançou a cabeça com força, não podia pensar em Tom como amigo, e sim, como um ser horroroso que quase a matou se não fosse por..Harry..Sim, aquele salvamento fez seu coração balançar e assim passou a amar Harry mais do que já amava. Porque ele tinha que tê-la salvo? Talvez se ela morresse seria melhor do que ficar ali sofrendo a vida inteira por coisas do passado e presente.

- Srta? Não deveria estar na aula?

A voz do quadro da Mulher Gorda a sobressaltou, estava tão entretida em seus pensamentos que não notara para onde seus pés a levaram. Com um leve sorriso falso disse com a voz firme:

- Eu não fui para aula, pois estou passando mal.

Sentiu o olhar da Mulher sobre si a deixando nervosa. Odiava quando a analisavam, e odiava mais ainda quando isto acontecia quando acabara de contar uma mentira.

- Estava chorando?

- Não, é claro que não- respondeu, agora, fracamente- por que estaria chorando?

- Não precisa mentir garota, está tudo em sua face. Não irei mais me intrometer, mas você vai entrar?

- Hum.. é claro que vou! Quadribol- disse a senha

A Mulher Gorda abriu caminho para ela passar, revelando por trás de seu quadro a Sala Comunal. Ela entrou e sentou-se em uma das poltronas confortáveis. A lareira estava apagada, aquela hora ela não costumava ficar acesa. Afinal os elfos pensavam que os alunos estariam em aula e esta ficaria acesa inutilmente. Pegou a varinha e murmurou _incendio_, logo as toras queimavam crepitando fortemente enquanto iam sendo consumidas lentamente pelo fogo.

Sentiu-se aquecida, aos poucos a lareira a revigorava com seu fogo quente e reconfortante. Encolheu-se na poltrona e ficou fitando o fogo. Até que com um salto foi até a janela, abriu-a e sentiu o calor gostoso do sol do final do verão. Tomara uma decisão, dali em diante iria tentar dizer mais "não" e menos "sim" iria mudar aquela pose de menina bobinha e inocente. Dali em diante Gina não iria mais seguir as palavras do coração e sim a de sua mente e a da razão. Não iria mudar fisicamente como muitos faziam ao tomar um decisão, simplesmente iria mudar em sua atitudes. Agora sua meta era obter um pouco de atenção e esquecer Harry a todo o custo. Sabia que muitas lágrimas ainda iriam ser derramadas ao tentar isso, mas iria tentar com todas ás suas forças.

Foi até o banheiro, arrumou-se e foi em direção ás masmorras na qual iria ter aula com Snape seu mais amado e querido professor.

- Gina, porque não foi na primeira aula?

Colin perguntou ao vê-la entrar pela porta da aula.

- Porque não estava com muito animo para ir- respondeu sentando-se ao lado do amigo.

- Entendo- ela o viu ficar sem jeito. Aquilo a deixou com uma pontadinha de raiva do garoto a sua frente, mas não queria brigar com ele então ficou quieta.

Aos poucos a sala encheu-se. Gina percebeu que muitos que entravam a olhavam, muitos começavam a cochichar ou soltar um risinho de provocação. A vontade de Gina era pular no pescoço deles ou começar a berrar falando que sua vida não interessava a ninguém. Colin notando isso colocou a mão em seu ombro, ela sentiu-se calma e feliz, não estava sozinha. Pelo menos uma pessoa a entendia e não ficava zoando de sua cara, ao contrário dava forças para ela.

Colin não tinha mais aquela fascinação pelo garoto que sobreviveu. Estava mais maduro, Gina até podia dizer que ele era bonito, não era aquelas coisas, e nem era popular. Mas era bonito de seu jeito. Cada um tem um tipo de beleza a de Colin era a beleza do coração.

Virou-se para ele e deu um sorrisinho, como se dissesse obrigada pelo jesto. Ele limitou-se apenas olhar para ela nos olhos e virar-se para frente na hora que a voz do professor foi ouvida.

A aula correu tranqüila para Gina até o ponto em que um garoto atrás dela começou a falar com o amigo ao lado várias coisas sobre ela. É lógico que ela ouvia, os sussurros deles se destacavam sob o silêncio da sala. Mas parecia que Snape não percebia, pois estava fitando a poção de um Sonserino atentamente ou talvez ouvisse e mesmo estes sendo Grifinórios estivesse gostando, afinal estavam enchendo uma Grifinória.

- Está daqui que está na nossa frente?

- Sim, o Potter a traiu com a Brils.

- Se fosse ele também faria a mesma coisa. Não entendi como ele conseguiu beijar esta feiosa sardenta, o grau de miopia dele deve ser bem alto para não ver!

- Mas ele se tocou e agora está com a gostosa da Brils, sabe eu até duvido que isso seja uma mulher ela tem uns hábitos bastante masculinos e ainda é a única garota de seis irmãos. Isso não cheira bem, deve ser um homem, sua mãe deve ter se confundido ou estava querendo tanto uma mulher que acabou colocando roupas de mulher.

Gina parou o que estava fazendo de tanto que sua mãos tremiam. Respirou fundo várias vezes controlando-se para não voar no pescoço do garoto que acabara de falar aquilo. Mas eles não pararam por ai, continuarem a humilhar e a rir dela. Aquilo a enfurecia, quanto tempo conseguiria? Teria que respirar fundo quantas vezes até o toque do sinal?

- Professor?- ela chamou-o calma demais, dava para ver em sua voz que no fundo ela não estava no estado de sua voz. Mas só Colin percebeu isso, afinal, a conhecia bastante para saber que aquele tom era sinal de perigo.

- Sim srta?

- Eu não estou passando muito bem, eu poderia ir até a enfermaria?

Colin mesmo não parando de fazer a poção rezava internamente para que o professor a deixasse ir, pois temia alguma explosão de Gina.

- O que a Srta tem?- Snape perguntou desconfiado. Não era de seu feitio deixar alguém ir a lugar nenhum, muito menos uma Grifinória.

- Eu estou um pouco tonta e com uma dor de cabeça horrorosa, não consigo me concentrar.

Snape a olhou profundamente, e com um suspiro deixou-a ir. Gina arrumou seu material rapidamente e saiu da masmorra o mais rápido possível. Andou um pouco e parou quando chegou no Hall de entrada respirou fundo e correu para a sala comunal. Agora sabia que não iria conseguir ter nenhuma aula, não com o ódio levando a melhor sob ela. Entrou no dormitório e jogou sua mala e deitou-se na cama. Tão logo deitou dormiu, esperando que quando acordasse aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo e que estaria tudo ok quando acordasse.

Sentiu algo em seu rosto a despertando devagar, aquilo que a despertava era quente e reconfortante. Abriu seus olhos e deparou-se com os raios de sol em sua face. Aquilo a assustou, quanto tempo ficará dormindo? Olhou ao redor e viu suas companheiras de quarto dormindo em sono alto, elas pareciam tão calmas. Sentiu-se tonta, de repente flashes povoaram sua mente a forçando ver o que fizerá ela dormir tanto. Colocou os pés para fora das cobertas quentes e apoiou sua cabeça em suas mãos. Aquele era um novo dia não era? Não tinha porque viver no passado, o sol que cobria o céu aquela manhã mesmo que no inverno seus raios ficassem cobertos e ele não podia brilhar, no verão e na primavera eles voltavam com força total. Gina olhou novamente para o sol, pensando que dali a alguns dias ele nao iria mais esquentar tanto, pois o inverno chegaria, trazendo o frio com ele. Mas Gina gostava do inverno, ficar quentinha dentro das cobertas enquanto a neve caia lá fora era uma delícia. Mas infelizmente isso só era possível nos fins de semana, mas quem iria ficar um dia em sua cama sendo que tinha um castelo enorme e amigos para poder fazer guerras de bola de neve? "Amigos" Gina pensou, o únicos amigos que tinha eram Lucy e Colin, deu um sorrisinho lembrando-se dos amigos, como eram divertidos. Sempre a alegrando e a ajudando nas horas dificeis. Ontem pensara que estava sozinha no castelo, pois só tinha tristeza no coração, mas na aula de poções Colin mostrou-se um amigo de verdade. Tá certo que ele não pode fazer nada para calar a boca daqueles garotos inúteis atrás dela, mas nem ela mesma fez. Se fizesse provavelmente estaria em detenção. Mas será que iria agüentar tanto ás provocações? Isso ela não sabia, mas se não fosse a sua razão tomar conta dela, provavelmente os garotos estariam mortos de tanto que ficara furiosa naquela hora.

Levantou-se e pé ante pé foi até o banheiro, tomou um banho relaxante e saiu do dormitório, saindo da Grifinória logo depois de trocar-se, pegar sua mochila e junto um pequeno caderninho onde ela vivia contando o seu dia-a-dia. Aquela manhã precisava colocar tudo que lhe afligia ali, sabia que não iria conseguir respostas naquele caderno, mas era como se conseguisse, pois a cada palavra escrita ela pensava até as vezes encontrar soluções. Já tinha encontrado a solução para um certo moreno de olhos esmeraldas, mas não iria aquele dia tentar arranjar soluções e sim descarregar suas frutrações do dia anterior, pois sabia que se não fizesse isso não iria conseguir tirar aquilo da cabeça. Podia-se dizer que aquele simples caderninho funcionava como uma penseira para ela.

Gina respirou alegre o doce cheiro da natureza ao sair para os jardins se encaminhando logo em seguida para uma pequena árvore um pouco afastada do lago onde costumava escrever. Para ela ali era o melhor lugar para poder pensar, o sol a natureza e tudo ao redor tinha um toque calmo que a ajudava a escrever e muitas vezes a pensar. Ali não era o lugar onde só ia para escrever, muitas vezes ficava ali com os amigos conversando sobre banalidades ou se estivesse um dia bom iam lá para fazer seus deveres.

Sentou-se, tirou da mochila pena e nanquim e passou a escrever. Ficou ali bastante tempo, mas sentiu-se leve quando terminou de escrever. Guardou suas coisas e dirigiu-se para o salão principal, onde já tinha vários alunos comendo. Entrou e sentou-se ao lado de Colin e Lucy que a olharam.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia Gi- Lucy respondeu com entusiasmo ao ver a amiga alegre- dormiu bem?

- Sim, como um anjo!

- Eu pensei em te acordar, mas Colin falou que era melhor deixa-la dormir.

- Fez muito bem, eu odiaria ser acordada.

- Você perdeu um monte de matérias sabia?

- É eu sei- respondeu com um suspiro- mas vocês irão me ajudar não?- disse com uma cara de cachorro pedinte que fez os amigos rirem.

- É claro que iremos Gina, somos os seus amigos!

Ela deu um sorriso sincero ao ver que os amigos se importavam com ela, e alegre começou a comer o farto café da manhã.

**N/A: **Bom, espero que gostem da fic. É minha "primeira" flo entre aspas, porque já fi outras e cheguei a publicar, mas desisti logo porque como estava me iniciando em fics e sempre evoluia na escrita, então o que eu escrevia, depois de um tempo para mim ficava incrivelmente ridículo! Não digo que esta daqui está perfeita, porque não está! Ainda preciso melhorar mais. Mas agora mudando um pouco de assunto! Sei que é incrivelmente difícil lerem a N/A e sei também que este cap. ficou exageradamente dramático e q para o primeiro cap. ficou enorme, nos outros cap. a fic tende a ficar mais divertida, mas quanto ao tamanho, não prometo nada , pois eu não consigo escrever três linhas.. Agora quero pedir para mandarem Reviews, sei que dá preguiça, mas isto é muito importante para mim, pois assim vejo que estão gostando ou não. Se não mandam parece que lêem, mas não gostam! Se tiverem algo a criticar ou algo do genero, pode criticar ou dar dicas, pois assim vejo em que eu preciso melhorar ok? Xauzinhu! Até o próximo cap. E antes que me perguntem o shipper é D/G!


	2. Um dia Conturbado

**Um dia conturbado **

Os dias se passavam lentamente e com isso, o inverno se aproximava cada vez mais, mudando aos poucos a aparência dos jardins de Hogwarts. As árvores já não tinham a mesma vivacidade do verão, pois suas folhas verdes começavam a ficar ressecadas e aos poucos caíam sobre o solo, e as flores também começavam a sumir à medida que iam murchando. O vento agora rugia cada vez mais forte, fazendo as árvores dançarem ao seu comando.

Gina olhou pela janela do salão comunal e balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse afastar algo ruim que a perturbasse. Precisava acordar, sempre que olhava pela janela e começava a pensar na noite estrelada, vinha em sua mente um moreno de olhos verde-esmeralda que ela tanto queria esquecer. Era essa sua meta, mas estava sendo muito difícil. Como era possível esquecer alguém tão famoso? Não era a fama que fez ela se apaixonar por ele, mas ela se irritava com a fama do garoto, pois o nome dele sempre era pronunciado e justo para ela. Harry assim, Harry assado. Será que aquilo não tinha fim? Será que aquele garoto nunca sairia das bocas de suas amigas e colegas? Está certo que ele era lindo e tudo de bom, e que agora se tornara o maior galinha de Hogwarts. Mas será que elas não podiam abrir os olhos e ver o quão Harry era estúpido? Já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes saíra de uma rodinha de garotas, pois uma delas começava a falar sem parar das qualidades do garoto e que futuramente gostaria de ficar com Harry. Gina não agüentava ouvir aquilo e saía rapidinho, antes que uma delas olhasse para ela e começasse a falar que ela era sortuda de já ter ficado com ele ou fazer perguntas de como ele beijava, coisas assim.

- Gina? - ela olhou para o lugar de onde tinha vindo a voz e deu um sorrisinho ao ver Lucy, sua amiga, ao pé da escada dos dormitórios femininos - Você não vai vir dormir? - ela aproximou-se.

- Já vou, só estava pensando e escrevendo no meu diário - respondeu, calmamente, enquanto a amiga sentava-se em frente a ela na pequena mesa do Salão Comunal.

- Ultimamente você tem feito bastante isso, sempre te vejo escrevendo nos jardins ou pensando no meio de uma aula - Gina abriu a boca para retrucar, mas parou ao ver o olhar sério da amiga - Gina, você ainda não o esqueceu?

- Não sei do que você está falando Lucy - respondeu nervosa perante a pergunta da amiga. Sabia sim de quem ela estava falando, mas tentaria a todo o custo não entrar naquele assunto, que já havia lhe custado várias páginas do seu diário.

- É claro que sabe, Gina, você só está tentando fugir!

- Fugir? - agora ela estava confusa - Fugir do que?

Gina viu a amiga respirar fundo, antes de falar:

- Fugir desta conversa, Gina, será que você não confia em mim?

- É claro que confio!

- Se confia, porque não me conta os seus problemas? Acho que eu posso te ajudar mais do que um diário, a não ser que esse diário fale..

- Lucy, por favor, não tente me lembrar do meu primeiro ano aqui em Hogwarts!

- Eu não estou te lembrando de nada Gi, eu só disse que posso te ajudar!

- Como?

- Para começar, se você me contasse as suas aflições eu poderia tentar te ajudar. Não é assim que fazem os amigos? Gi, eu estou preocupada com você. Você fica aérea nas aulas e de noite fica horas escrevendo neste diário, ou acorda cedo e vai nos jardins escrever mais e mais. Você pensa que eu não vejo isso?

- Pensei que você não me notasse…

- É claro que te noto, e não sou só eu que estou preocupada, Gi, Colin também está! - ela respirou fundo e olhou para a amiga, que lhe sorriu fraternalmente.

Gina pegou o pequeno caderno e estendeu para a amiga que a olhou confusa, como se perguntasse "Porque você está me dando isto?".

- Pegue, eu não sei se consigo lhe contar tudo. Talvez se você ler fique mais fácil - ela viu a amiga pegar o pequeno caderno de suas mãos e o abrir começando a percorrer seus olhos pela primeira página - acho que você não terminará de lê-lo hoje. Quando você terminar, me chame que eu irei com você a algum lugar onde possamos conversar. Mas acho bom irmos dormir agora não?

- Tudo bem - ela fechou o caderno - amanhã eu começo a ler, com mais atenção.

Gina deu um sorrisinho fraco e começou a percorrer o caminho para o dormitório feminino, com Lucy ao seu lado.

- Boa noite, Lucy - Gina disse após se trocar e deitar-se.

- Boa noite.

Gina ficou um tempo acordada, pensando se tomara a decisão certa quando entregou o seu diário para Lucy. Tinha suas dúvidas se Lucy iria manter aquilo em segredo. Mas se ela era sua amiga como disse, iria cumprir com sua palavra e iria ajudá-la da melhor maneira possível.

_Algo lhe chamava a atenção, era um som sereno, calmo, contagiante: algo que a hipnotizava. Olhou ao redor. Estava em um cômodo escuro e aconchegante, o som que estava ouvindo vinha de um piano que estava tocando sozinho. Sem ninguém para acompanhá-lo em sua doce melodia. Estava tão compenetrada que não notou as mudanças que iam sendo feitas ao seu redor, como um quebra cabeça sendo montado, criando imagens difusas. O piano tocava a sua doce melodia, o seu redor girava, mas ela não sentia, só sentia as vibrações da melodia, mas de repente, ouviu-se um estalo e o piano começara a tocar rápido a despertado de seu devaneio. Olhou ao seu redor novamente, agora estava em uma sala grande e iluminada, mas com o aspecto sombrio. Começou a percorrer com interesse o local, querendo descobrir os seus mistérios, enquanto o piano continuava a tocar em seu ritmo acelerado, mas sem perder a beleza de suas notas. Andou por mais um tempo, até que avistou uma luz forte longe de si. Começou a correr, não sabendo o porquê daquela reação, a única coisa que sabia era que queria e precisava chegar até ela. A cada passo que dava, parecia que a luz se distanciava. Começou a ficar desesperada, precisava alcançá-la, mas algo não a deixava. Uma risada, fria e sem sentimentos, começou a ecoar pela sala. O piano, que era confortador, agora, era sombrio e sufocante. Tudo desapareceu, a sala, a luz, tudo. Agora a única coisa que sentia e via era que estava caindo sem rumo, gritava desesperada, mas seus gritos eram sufocados pela risada sinistra e o piano. Era o seu fim, lágrimas começaram a rolar pela sua face enquanto caía mais rápido naquele abismo sem fim. Mas tudo parou, algo a segurou, a protegeu, mas não teve tempo de agradecer o seu salvador.. _

Pulos, abraços e lágrimas foram as três reações de Gina ao abrir os olhos. Estava trêmula e o suor frio percorria sua face antes dela ouvir a voz confortadora e preocupada de sua amiga, Lucy, ela instantaneamente a abraçou e chorou. O sonho fora muito real e tinha certeza que aquela risada era de Tom, mas quem era o seu salvador? E porque estava caindo? Estas eram perguntas que vinham em sua mente enquanto chorava e se acalmava nos braços de Lucy, que afagava o cabelo da amiga.

- Gina? - Lucy perguntou ao ver que Gina estava mais calma - o que aconteceu?

- Foi horrível, Lucy! - começou - tinha um piano, depois uma risada, uma luz e depois eu caindo. Foi horrível! - Gina contava com a voz fraca e ofegante para a amiga.

- Gi, acalme-se foi só um pesadelo. Não tem porque ficar assim.

- Foi muito real, ainda sinto o vento da queda no meu corpo - Gina tremeu, e a amiga respirou fundo tentando arranjar um jeito de acalmar a ruivinha ao seu lado.

- Gi, eu já tive vários sonhos deste tipo. Eu duvido que algum dia você vai ouvir um piano e depois vai estar caindo. Você está protegida em Hogwarts, tem Dumbledore aqui, nada de mal irá te acontecer.

- Você tem razão - Gina separou-se dela e a olhou com um leve rubor na face - desculpe, eu fiquei fora de mim.

- Gi, você só está um pouco perturbada pelos últimos acontecimentos - falou Lucy, cautelosa, com medo de fazer a amiga se entristecer de novo - Por isto que eu estou falando, ficar se remoendo com sofrimentos passados faz mal. Agora tente se acalmar e dormir novamente, vai lhe fazer bem.

- Obrigada por me acordar...

- Eu não podia deixá-la ficar aí se contorcendo que nem uma cobra na cama, não? - ela deu um sorrisinho - agora, durma.

Gina, mesmo duvidando que conseguiria dormir, deitou-se e fechou os olhos. Depois de um tempo sentiu a cama levantar ao que supôs que Lucy havia ido deitar-se também. Ficou naquele estado de semi-consciência por mais algum tempo até que conseguiu adormecer, em um sono pesado e sem sonhos.

Gina acordou no outro dia com uma incrível dor de cabeça. Talvez fosse pelo fato de ter ido dormir tarde ou talvez até de ter chorado. Mas o que a deixava com mais dor de cabeça era que tinha aulas naquele dia e isto não a deixava nada feliz, e para completar o sonho não parava de lhe vir na cabeça.

- Srta. Weasley?- A professora McGonagall a chamava pela décima vez naquela aula. Ela olhou para a professora com um sorrisinho amarelo - Será que dá para você prestar atenção na aula?- falou rígida.

- Desculpe-me professora, mas é que eu estou com dor de cabeça.

- Não quero que fique aqui se estiver ruim, Srta. Vá até a ala hospitalar e descanse um pouco, talvez vá lhe fazer bem.

Gina não esperou segunda ordem. Guardou seu material e saiu da sala de aula, indo em direção a ala hospitalar. A idéia da professora não era ruim. Afinal, poderia até conseguir uma despensa das aulas daquele dia. "É lógico que irei conseguir" pensou vitoriosa, pois sabia muito bem o quão chata Madame Pomfrey era quando se tratava de saúde.

- Ora, ora, ora, o que vemos aqui? Uma Weasley. - Gina conhecia aquela voz de algum lugal, mas por causa da dor de cabeça ela naquele momento estava irreconhecível. Mas não deveria ser alguém amistoso, já que o tom usado era de deboche.

Ela continuou a andar em direção a ala hospitalar, não se importava com aquela pessoa que havia falado. O único pensamento que ela tinha era poder curar aquela maldita dor, antes que se tornasse uma enxaqueca das boas. Mas esta idéia tornou-se um sonho, já que a pessoa havia a alcançado e agora segurava o seu pulso, ia começar a retrucar, mas a voz fria como gelo recomeçou, fazendo um arrepio serpentear suas costas.

- Você deveria ter um pouco mais de respeito com os seus superiores, pobretona.

Perai. Ela ouvirá direito? Pobretona? Agora sim aquele ser iria ouvir poucas e boas dela. Ela virou-se para quem quer que fosse e já ia responder, mas calou-se ao ver com quem ela estava se metendo. "Malfoy" pensou irritada.

N/A: Gente desculpe-me a demora de atualização, tive um probleminha com um bloqueio e com minha Beta.. acabei tendo que trocar e isto demorou um pouco Os outros caps vão sair mais rápido, já que eu tenho uma idéia fixa da continuação dela e acho que não tem mais perigo de bloqueio! Tenho q agradecer a Manu por betar minha fic! Realmente obrigada!!

Agora vou agradecer os coment!! Sei q foram poucos, mas me ajudaram a continuar a escrever, e por favor pessu continuem a comentar, isto faz QUALQUER autor ficar influenciado por eles a continuar a escrever!

**Biba Evans:** _Agradeço por ler minha fic e ter gostado!_

**Manu Potter:** _Verdade o primeiro cap. Está realmente mto melancólico Mas é só o primeiro cap.. os outros vão estar melhor vc vai ver!_

**Rute Riddle:** _Fico mto fliz que você tenha gostado do tapa do Harry, teve um amigo q leu e não gostou pq flo que pareceu mto "novela mexicana" mas sério eu amei escrever esta parte! Na verdade as partes q envolvem caos são minhas partes preferidas huauahua...!_


	3. Aviso!

Gente, isto daqui, como podem ver não é um cap.. é um aviso!!

Olha esta daqui é minha primeira fic! Como eu já disse no primeiro cap. Só q parece q ninguém vê isto, s a fic está ruim fla isto para mim ok?! Pq assim eu a tiro do ar.. sei lah.. tento melhora-la, mas nem isto falam.. Meu por favor respondam com sinceridade para mim.. a fic ta boa ou ruim?! Obrigada!! S eu num receber nenhuma resposta eu irei tira-la do ar.. pode parecer q isto é um "suplica" mas num é eu só to pedindo para q me falem no q eu estou errando para eu poder melhorar..!

Xauzinhu

Milinha


End file.
